


Happy Pride Month

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Pride, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even takes Isak to his first Pride parade.





	Happy Pride Month

**Author's Note:**

> Halla! So, instead of updating Stars Shine Bright Above Me, I thought why not write some Isak and Even pride parade stuff and whatnot. This drabble made me go !!!! inside while writing it and I think it turned out great. Hope you enjoy, and Happy Pride Month <33

As Isak stirs awake, he rolls on his side reaching out for Even but he finds the space next to him empty. He whines quietly, sitting up and squinting, the bright sunshine streaming through the windows in their bedroom. He shuffles out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and heads into the kitchen, finding Even sitting at the table, sipping tea and scrolling through his phone. Isak smiles, sitting across from him and he intertwines their legs under the table, pulling a smile from Even as he looks up at his boyfriend.

"Good morning," Isak smiles, letting out a small yawn.

Even beams, "Good morning, baby."

Isak's heart flutters at the name, causing his smile to widen, "Whatcha been up to?"

"Nothing, really. Just waiting for my baby prince to wake up," Even grins. "Do you know what's special about this month?"

Isak bites his lip, trying to shift through his groggy brain but he comes up with nothing except one thing, "My birthday?"

"Well, yes, of course. But there's something else," Even adds.

Isak shrugs, "I really don't know, Evi, I just woke up," Isak groans.

"It's pride month!" Even chuckles, finishing up his tea.

Isak rolls his eyes, smiling, "So?"

"There's a small pride parade around here today and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Do we really have to?" Isak pouts. "I just want to stay home with you all day."

Even shrugs, "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I know Eskild is going to be there because he is the one who told me about it. He wanted us to come because he misses his baby Jesus," Even laughs.

"Listen, I don't care that you call me 'baby', but if you call me 'baby Jesus' I will sleep on the couch," Isak jokes, crossing his arms.

"Alright, fine, grumpy baby. Eskild really wants us to go. Will you please?"

Isak sighs, "Fine."

"This is why I love you. It starts at noon, so about two hours and I have the best idea for us."

Isak raises an eyebrow, "And what would that idea be?"

"You'll see when it's time."

-

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Isak huffs as he stares at himself in the mirror, rainbow streaks across his upper cheeks. "This is a bit much, isn't it?" 

Even shrugs, applying his blue, purple, and dark pink paint onto his own cheeks, "It is a pride parade, baby."

Isak lets out another huff, twirling his rainbow flag between his fingers, "I don't mind it, it just feels sticky."

Even chuckles, "I can wash it off for you later," he winks and Isak's cheeks heat up. "Are you ready? It starts in five minutes."

"Yeah, let's go," Isak beams, taking Even's hand and they walk out of the apartment together as they already hear the parade chaos down the street. They grin at each other and almost take off running towards the event, the assorted sight of different pride flags waving in the air - a huge welcoming. Isak can feel the excitement running through his veins as he heads towards his first pride parade and he feels a surge of confidence. He never thought he'd be able to attend one of these so openly - especially not with a boy he loves so much with his heart.

Even comes to a stop on the side of the road and finds a vendor who's selling drinks and buys a beer for him and Isak. He grins, taking a drink and so does Isak. They beam at each other as they watch so many people gather in the street, cheering and kissing and hugging and showing so much self-confidence in themselves.

"You know, this is my first pride parade?" Isak almost shouts over the loud music, looking up at Even.

"Really?" Isak nods. "I'll be sure to make this the best one you've ever been to."

Isak smiles and he feels the paint stretch slightly on his skin as he interlocks his fingers with Even's. After a few minutes, Eskild comes skipping up to them, a huge smile on his rainbow-covered face.

"You came!"

"We did! It took me a while to persuade Isak, but he gave in eventually," Even grins.

"How's my baby Jesus coming along? I've missed you!" Eskild laughs.

"I'm good. I've missed you, too," Isak laughs along with Eskild, feeling comfortable as Even wraps his arm around his waist.

"Gosh, you two look so cute together right now," Eskild comments, taking a drink from his own beer. "Listen, I got to get back to Thomas - he's probably looking for me. I'll see you two later!" 

Isak and Even smile as they watch Eskild make his way back to the other side of the street and Isak leans into Even's side, his empty solo cup on the ground beside him and his rainbow flag still in his free hand, "Hey, Isak?"

Isak glances up at Even, "Hm?"

Even smiles, turning himself to face Isak causing Isak to almost lose his balance. He places his hands on Isak's face, rubbing his thumbs over the soft skin, and without a word he leans down, pressing a soft, sweet kiss on Isak's lips. It lingers on for a few seconds before Even breaks away, still holding Isak's face in his hands and Isak grins.

"I love you," Even says, locking his eyes with Isak's gaze.

"I love you too. Happy Pride Month, Evi," Isak hums softly, locking his arms around Even's waist as they continue to watch the celebration blossom before them.


End file.
